


Trapped

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ages are screwy, Cussing, Drugs, M/M, Short One Shot, i was bored, some violence, they're teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: Chris is trapped in a room with a drugged Peter, but no one knows that their mates. Chris gets hurt and Peter almost dies. Talia makes bad jokes. (They are teenagers)





	Trapped

Chris opened his eyes, feeling cotton in his mouth and lifted his head with a grunt. He sighed when he saw the shackles on his wrist and sat up, fighting against the black around the edges of his vision as he leaned against the wall. He was in a small room with someone he didn’t want to see, someone he knew. 

“Peter Hale?” He hissed and the man lifted his head, his eyes shining an unnatural blue that would usually make him grab for his crossbow or gun. Now he had neither. 

“Don’t panic.” Peter sighed, his head bowing again and he realized he wasn’t chained up. “That’s what they want.”

“I’m not panicking.” Chris growled and saw the faint twitch of the wolfs lip but he couldn’t tell if it was a smile or a snarl. He knew the wolf from their high school classes and they were both on the locross team, but they avoided each other on principle. 

“They…” Peter grunted low and curled tighter in on himself. “They dosed me with something. If you panic, it might trigger it.” This time he looked up with human eyes and Chris blinked in shock at the fear he saw there. 

“Why?” He shifted so he was as small as he could go but ready to move if able, though he wasn’t sure how far he’d be able to move in his chains. 

“To kill you, ARGENT.” Peter mocked his name before slamming his head against the wall behind him. “You followed the code, so they want you dead. And they want to make you pay for it.” He arched as his body shifted to wolf, his teeth lengthened and a wet crunching coming from his bones. 

“Ew.” Chris sneered but his heart pounded against his ribs despite his attempts to calm it. In a fight, adrenaline kept you alive, but he wasn’t in a fight. He was in the slaughter house and the seconds started ticking as the werewolf growled at him. The creature seemed happy to sit back against the wall opposite of him, watching with his bright unnatural eyes and his teeth bared. It snapped whenever he moved, unable to keep his body in the tense position as the drugs still ran in his veins. He wasn’t sure how they got him but the last thing he recalled was talking with his father and sister in the office about the Hales. He wasn’t so sure that they were innocent now as he stared at the wolf. 

“Hmmm, not yet.” He was sure it was his sisters voice coming through the door and he felt the fight leave his body. His family killed him. His father killed him, his little sister who he very nearly raised killed him and he let everything go limp. Chris never let his emotions show but now he was biting back tears. They had lost their mother when she was five but now, he was certain that they killed her too. She didn’t like hunting like his father did, like his sister did. 

The wolf took notice of his change, cocking its head to the side and shuffling closer before Chris gave a mock growl. He didn’t want to deal with him, he had to get out. He pulled on the chains but they did nothing but make noise that set the wolf off in another set of growls and snap his teeth at him. He wiggled around, realizing they had taken everything he could use to pick a lock but then his eyes narrowed at the wolf. 

“Tsk, come here boy.” He hissed low, clicking a few more times when they made the growls die down to confused rumbles. The wolf stared at him for several more minutes before he got off his ass, stalking over on all fours. Chris cringed when his head was grabbed in a clawed hand and pinned to the floor, forcing his body flat and the shackles dug into his wrists. The feral wolf sniffed at his neck and face, making Chris sputter indignantly when his tongue dragged across his face, over his lips and nose before the snuffling continued over his back. He suddenly stopped thinking that it was a good idea when he felt a nose against his ass, gasping when he felt the swipe of a tongue through his jeans. 

“Stop that.” He kicked out a foot but it didn’t connect. Before he could think about what he did he had his breath forced from his lungs as the wolf landed on his back, teeth pressing against his neck that was bared by the hand still buried in his hair. He laid stiffly for a heartbeat before focusing on his body and relaxing muscle by muscle until he was limp. 

The wolf snorted, pulling away but this time moving up to where his wrists. Chris gasped in relief when the clawed hand slipped from his hair and appear in front of his face, nudging at the shackles digging into his skin and making him bleed. The wolf moved off his lungs to get a closer look and he managed a choking breath when the weight lifted. He couldn’t stop a high pitched yelp when the chain was ripped from the wall and he was flipped over on his back. 

“Don’t.” He barely whispered the words out but the wolf ignored him, lifting the shackles up and gripping them with his teeth. Chris barely moved, trying not to make any sudden movements that could end with him bleeding out on the floor from slit wrists. He closed his eyes when the wolf snapped his jaws shut and his hand slipped free unscathed from the creatures teeth. His other fell with the shackle still on as the wolf held the empty one, turning it over in his clawed hands. 

Chris focused on his task even though one arm remained chained. He reached for the body above him, dipping his fingers into the pockets and finding nothing that would help him escape. The wolf rumbled happily, tucked his face against his chin nibbling at his throat and rutted against him. Chris stiffened for a heartbeat and bit back a moan before heaving him off. The wolf made a surprised yelp and his claws caught at his clothes as he scrambled away against the far wall. 

They were both panting and he felt a flash of guilt. Even though Peter wasn’t himself and was more than beyond brainless, he was running on instincts which was luckily not telling him to kill but it was Chris that initiated the friendliness. The wolf didn’t understand. He really shouldn’t feel bad that the creature that was meant to be killing him was staring at him with what could only be described as puppydog eyes but it felt a lot better than thinking about the years he spent trusting his family only to have them murder him. 

“Huh?” He looked at the door when the wolf let out a growl, moving to the middle of the room and staring at the door. Chris went to get to his feet to see if he could get it open when the feral mass hit him and they ended on the floor seconds before explosions went off. Chris tucked into a ball, crying out when his legs were pinned by falling debris and claws nicked his skin around his back as the wolf pulled back to crouch above him. 

“What happened? Are you alright?” He patted at the chest above him when the dust cleared and there was a soft whine before he saw why. The feral wolf shook as he held part of the collapsed roof on his shoulders, tilting it carefully so it was propped up on the remaining bits of wall before collapsing into Chris’s arms with a panting moan. He instinctively wrapped his arms around him, patting as he stared at the little hole they were in. He couldn’t see past the roof and the only light came from the far end where he hoped the door was. At least they had air. 

“You’re alright?” He coughed out and the wolf whined softly before sneezing rapidly across his chest and falling still again. That when he caught a faint whiff of wolfsbane. He had been trained to smell it to know what bullets kill weres and what were useless if they got mixed up, the same with arrows. He realized that that was the way they kept the wolf in the room without chains. He took a rough breath and held the wolf as he struggled to breathe. 

The wolf shook in his arms, letting out pained groans, his breathing becoming harsher as he paled. His skin was broken in places by the explosion and they still bleed sluggishly from the wolfsbane slowing his healing. Chris opened his mouth to speak but the wolf heaved and massive breath and howled. He jerked back, banging his head on the floor in his haste to clap his hands over his ears. It barely lasted, puttering off until the wolf was a coughing mess and blood splattered his shirt from the fit. Chris hissed in disgust and pain, his legs starting to go numb but considering he’d been waiting for his death for the past half hour it wasn’t so bad. He just didn’t want to be found with a dead wolf on him, and he might believe it if he kept repeating it in his head. 

“We’ll be fine” He dug his fingers in the wolves hair and scratched, tucking him under his chin and closing his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see the weakening wolf anymore. 

“Hello?” A voice called and he tilted his head back to look at the light. The wolf whimpered before they both scream in pain as the ruble over their legs shifted. Chris struggled to hold the thrashing wolf but then he had a face in his neck as the wolf sobbed in pain. 

“Careful!” Chris tried to yell but it came as a croak and then he was blinded when the wall was lifted away, letting in the light. He squinted at the three figures as they easily moved the roof and he realized they had to be wolves, sending a thrill of fear through his beaten body. 

“Peter!” A young voice made him turn to what he assumed was the youngest and he jerked back, waving his hand at her. All three wolves snarled at him.

“Wolfsbane” His warning came to late and she ripped the teenage wolf from him, no doubt covering herself in the deadly plant dust. The wolf tried to hold onto him and he was lifted away before his pinned legs held him back. His shout of pain was cut off when for the second time that day his breath was knocked from his lungs and the growls stopped. 

“Strange” An older women approached and crouched near him. She had red eyes and his stomach dropped in fear when she smiled with too sharp teeth. “Why did they chain you up in here, little one? I know you’re an Argent by your smell and I will know if you lie to me.”

“I…I failed. I didn’t kill the wolf I was meant to. My father wanted to take out the Hale pack and they sent me after one who had left their territory but I couldn’t kill Talia so they drugged me and locked me in here with him.” He jerked a nod to where the young wolves had vanished. “They drugged him until there was just wolf and…. I think he was meant to kill me. That’s what he said the plan was but nothing happened.”

“What?” The werewolf leaned closer to look at him, glancing at the nibbled marks on his neck and he blushed, ducking his head away from her inquisitive gaze. 

“He tried to cuddle a lot and broke one of the chains. When it…uh, heated up and managed to stop him but then the explosions happened and he jumped over me.” Chris stopped talking when a cough ripped from his chest. The rumble was lifted off his legs and he was pulled to an upright position. A second later a hand clapped him on the back to clear his lungs. When the fit was over he was lifted out of the little hole and placed on his feet, which immediately made him scream and collapse on the ground.

“I forgot humans break.” A voice spoke above him and he lifted his head to glare at them. The third wolf, a male with peppered hair smirked at him. “Feisty, isn’t he?” The werewolf leaned over and grabbed his arm and suddenly his pain was vanishing, leaving nothing but blackness overtaking him.  
=====================================================================  
Chris woke up way too hot and in pain. He tried to open his eyes but they were crusted shut and he could free his hands to wipe them clean so he could see. He growled in the back of his throat as he tried to free them and suddenly there was a tongue scraping over his eyes. He cringed away before holding still, letting it happen until he could peek them open and grunting when the wolf tried to keep going.

“Peter, stop! I can see now. They’re not stuck anymore.” He hissed as the tongue nearly hit his eyes when it was open. A laugh sounded and he turned to see Talia sitting in a chair next to the bed they were in. 

“Having fun?” She beamed somewhat evilly but then he realized she wasn’t talking to him. The wolf above him chuffed before laying back down on top of him.

“What’s going on with him?” He shifted his legs but they were completely numb. 

“He’s still drugged. You’re not really helping.” Talia chuckled and he glared at her. 

“How is not dying being unhelpful when they wanted him to kill me so they could kill him.” Chris paused to make sure he said that right when she smirked at him. 

“Well wolves become braindead when their mates are involved.” She shrugged and put the book down she was holding in her hand. He didn’t want to think about how long they’d been there if she’d been reading. 

“Mates?” He focused on that word. 

“You are Peters mate. You don’t have to make anything of it but for wolves it is basically means that you are his one and only.” Talia looked serious now. “That’s why he didn’t kill you. As soon as we got the cure for wolfsbane in him, he nearly took my arm off trying to get back to you, and I’m his sister!”

“He didn’t hurt me.” Chris looked down at the wolf, shaking his head when he let out a loud snort, tucking his head against Chris’s shoulder. 

“Nope, though from the sounds of things he tried to complete the bond, you know, mate you.” The young women wasn’t far out of her teens and made a rude gesture with her hands. 

“Alright thank you Talia” Chris glared at her and wrapped his arms around Peter. “I can take it from here.” 

“Sure you can. Oh and the doors are sound proof in case you’re wondering.” She purred out and shut said door behind her with a heavy click. 

“How is it that I thought you were the ass, but you’re actually the nice one.” He slipped a finger under the wolves chin so he was looking at him, thinking hard about what he lost before leaning forward and pressing an experimental kiss on his lips. Maybe he could gain something from this. 

“Wha…?” Peter blinked at him when he pulled back before sitting straight up and gazing around in shock. Chris tried to lift his hands but blood rushed back into the after being laid on for so long and they fell to the knees on either side of his hips. 

“I think we’re at your house. Talia was just here talking about mates and making dirty jokes.” He rubbed a knee with his thumb and Peter covered his face, groaning in mortification. 

“I’m so sorry.” Peter scrambled off him a second later and he yelped when the pain rushed up from his legs and tears filled his eyes. Now that he was able to see them and the strange pain killers stopped working. He knew he was screwed. They were in casts and he wondered if he’d be able to walk again. Peter pressed back and black lines covered his arms, lessening the pain. 

“I don’t think she likes me since I was told to kill her.” He slurred out and the wolf curled against his side, moving like he was an injured animal that might strike at any moment.

“But you didn’t.” he protested, pulling a blanket over to hide his broken body. 

“But then my family kidnapped her little brother and tried to make him kill his mate.” Chris arched his eyebrows at him, smirking at the redness across the other teens cheeks before he grabbed his hand. “Why don’t you explain it and I’ll keep an open mind, only if you understand that there’s going to be a large learning curve for me to not jump for a gun around your pack.”

“You mean?” Peter was suddenly pressed against his side with wide hopeful eyes and he realized that the wolf must have realized they were mates before they were in the room together. It must have been agony for him to stay away knowing that Chris was an Argent.

“Well, I kissed you didn’t I? So, I mean, I get it now that werewolves aren’t all bad like I was taught, and if this mate thing is as big as a deal as I think it is, then I’m willing to try to make you happy.” He knew his heart didn’t skip when he spoke, but it did when the wolf kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think.


End file.
